


The Girl Who Knows Dragons

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: Moves With Dragons [1]
Category: Eragon (2006), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: This is just terminology and characters used in my upcoming story "The Girl Who Runs With Dragons" a unique take on the Miraculous set in a medieval, Amazonian Kingdom called Drakonia





	The Girl Who Knows Dragons

**Terminology**

**Drake;** A Male Dragon

 **Dragoness;** A Female Dragon

 **Draggling;** A Young Dragon, usually referring to any Dragon under 5,000 Years Old

 **Drakonia;** A rural, Amazonian Kingdom run by women, where men are viewed more as servants than actual members of society

 **Drakkish;** The Language of the Dragons

 **Amazons;** A Tribe of Female Warriors known for being Brutal and Aggressive

 **Xiǎo Piáo chóng;** Chinese for 'Little Ladybug' and what the Dragons call Mei

**Characters**

**Mei Ju-Long;** Mei is the Princess and heir of Drakonia, and her name literally translates to 'She Who Rises Above Dragons'. Description wise, she is based heavily off Marinette with fair skin, large bluebell eyes, and a wild mane of blue-black curls.

 **Aidan Fletcher;** Aidan is the Prince and heir of the Kingdom of Hadria. A young man with wanderlust, he travels the world with his trusted warriors, and can't help but travel to Draconia when he learns stories of a strange young woman who is rumored to speak Drakkish. Description Wise, he is based heavily off Adrien with fair skin, vibrant green eyes, and slightly-too-long blonde hair that he usually keeps tied at the nape of his neck.

 **Alivia Kiban;** A fiery young woman who works as a Warrior for the Queen. She was originally slated at birth to be Princess Mei's personal protector, and therefore spent the first few years of her life with the Princess before she was taken away. Alivia has always dreamed of one day saving her friend and Princess, though she knows it is unlikely. Has a pet fox named Vixen. Possesses wild auburn hair, bright hazel eyes, and caramel skin.

 **Nigel Fairwater;** A charming and easy-going man. Not much of a warrior, but an adventurous soul with a wise nature, he is the best friend of Prince Aidan and is rarely seen straying far from his side.

 **Ivor Blackwood;** A shy man, with a heart of gold, but with the fierceness of a warrior when it comes to protecting his Prince.

 **Arye Kinder** **;** A petite but fiery young warrior, whose family have always served the Queen faithfully.

 **Julian Kinder;** A handsome young man, the brother of Arye, who works tirelessly as a servant of the Queen.

 **Tikki;** A beautiful Dragoness with red and black scales and bright blue eyes. She is known for having powers of good fortune and is the one who raises Mei when she is taken by the Dragons

 **Plagg;** A handsome dragon, the mate of Tikki, with onyx scales and acid green eyes. A grumpy soul who holds a soft spot for Mei, and who trains her to hunt and fight as a child. A mentor figure to the girl, of sorts.

 **Wayzz;** A grizzled old dragon with green and tan scales and yellow eyes, said to be the embodiment of wisdom. He is the Leader of the Dragons and is said to have visions of the future.

 **Trixx;** The daughter of Wayzz, a spritely and mischievous Draggling with scales that resemble a beautiful sunset and bright violet eyes. She is said to have powers of Deception, including but not limited to shapeshifting, and has always been extremely fascinated by the human race.

 

Will be added to as we go along and more characters are introduced/when I figure out the names of other important characters


End file.
